Kagerou Project Christmas Day !
by Emilia Frost
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi bila para kagepro merayakan natal ? Ini fict khusus untuk perayaan hari natal ! XD selamat natal dan tahun baru ! XDjuga selamat membaca ! XD


Kagerou project Christmas Day !

.

.

.

.

Hi Minna ! Emi balik lagi ! semoga minna menyukai fictnya ! XD

.

.

Warning : Gaje , Abal , Typo bertebaran , tidak sesuai dengan EYD

.

.

.

Di markas Mekakusih Dan

Momo : Wah ! Gak kerasa ya hari ini natal ya ! XD

Mary : Natal itu apa ? •.•

Seto : Mary -chan , natal itu adalah acara dimana semua orang merayakan kesenangan karena telah sampai pada akhir tahun ( Author : Lo ngasal ya seto =3= | Seto : Lah , lo yang bikin naskah kok gw yang disalahin )

Mary : oh .. Apakah natal selalu diperingati ?

Momo : tentu saja Mary chan ! Ini acara paling menyenangkan loh !

Kido : Bagaimana kalau kita bikin acara natal di markas ini ?

Kano : Idemu bagus juga Kido ! *meluk Kido*

Kido : *blush* *nendang itunya Kano* Diam kau Baka !

Kano : Uuugh ... Kido kejam .. *nangis bombay*

Seto : Iya juga ... Gimana kalau bikin kita kontes penampilan paling bagus ?

Shintaro : menarik juga ...

Momo : Kalau begitu kita laksanakan acar itu saja ! XD

*di hari natal*

Kano : Sekarang kita akan menantikan para peserta kita yang sedang menjalankan kontes Siapa yang paling Seram - eh ! Salah skrip ! Maksudnya siapa yang paling bagus ! Kita panggil peserta pertama ! Momo Kisaragi !

Momo : *datang dengan baju berbulu berwarna orang dengan pita orange diikat di atas (?) Kepalanya*

Kano : Bagaimana dengan komentar para juri kita ?

Juri pertama ( Seto ) : Hem ... Bagus sih , cuma ...

Momo : Cuma ?

Juri pertama (Seto) : Kurang Moe ! Kaya Mary Chan dong !

Momo : *gubrak* bilang aja lo maunya dukung Mary -"

Kano : Sekarng juri kedua kita !

Juri kedua ( Konoha ) : Kok ga ada BBQnya ? Dan lagi kenapa ga ada nuansa putih sama birunya ?

Momo : BBQ ? -" Lo pikir gw lagi cosplay jadi BBQ !? Dan lagi bilang aj lo mau dukung Ene doang ! -"

Kano : Pfttt ... Ahahaha ... Sekarang dari juri ketiga kita !

Juri ketiga ( Hibiya ) : *blush* Obaa san kurang seksi *frontal dan lagi terlalu simpel

Momo : Andai ?! Apa lo kate ?! Seksi ?! Lo pikir ini kontes pamer badan (?) ?! Hibiya kun jahat ! *nangis

Kano : Eh ? Ternyata peserta kita yang satu ini gampang nangis ya ! Ya sudah , dari pada berlama lama kita tanya komentar juri kita yang terakhir !

Shintaro : ... Tidak tertarik

Momo : Onee chan jahat !

Kano : ya dan kita lihat nilai yang diberikan para juri adalah... Maaf Momo san , tapi kau hanya dapat 78 !

Momo : ya sudah deh , gpp *pergi*

Kano : peserta kedua adalah ... Mary Kozakura !

Mary : datang dengan pakaian merah berbulu putih , memakai rok mini merah , dan memakai bondu rusa di kepalanya* e-eh...

Kano : Mari kita liat komentar juri -

Semua juri ( min Shintaro and Konoha ) : Kawai !

Kano : Sepertinya kita sudah tau komentarnya , kita liat saja langsung nilainya ! Nilainya ... 400 (?) !

Mary : e-eh ?! Arigatou kami sama !

Kano : Eh ? Lanjut saja ya ... Peserta ketiga ! Ene !

Ene : *datang dengan baju yang hanya menutupi bagian dada dan celana pendek denga motif merah dengan bulu , juga dengan ikatan bulu yang menikat rambutnya* ehehehe

Kano : Sekarang kita tanya kome-

Semua juri : *nosebleed* u-ugh *berusaha nahan supaya darah ga keluar*

Kano : ahahahaha .. Sepertinya kita sudah tau apa pendapatnya , kita liat langsung nilainya ! Nilainya ... 600 (?)

Ene : Eh ?! Makasih ya ! *dateng ke konoha* tentunya buat kamu yqng palinbg besar ! ~ ^ ^ *nyium pipi konoha*

Konoha : *blush+ masih nosebleed* uugh ... Doutashimasite ~

Kano : nah ! Ini lah peserta terakhir kita ! Kido Tsubomi !

Kido : *datang dengan baju kimono* eh ? Kenapa kalian ngeliatin kaya gitu ?

Kano : ehm ... Kido ... Kau salah kostum kayanya ... Ini bukan tahun baru...

Kido : oh *masuk*

Setelah 30 menit ( Author : Lama amat ?! | Kido : Gandeng lo thor ! )

Kido : *pakai baju santa netral* udh kan ?

Kano : nah ! Gitu ! Gimana para ju-

Semua juri : Biasa aj ...

Kano : yah , dan kita tunggu hasilnya ! Hasilnya ... 100 !

Kido : ok *balik ke belakang*

Kano : pemenangnya adalah ... Ene ! Selamat Ene ! *ngasih buket bunga dan BBQ berjamur (?)*

Ene : ehehehe .. Makasih !

Kano : dan selesai lah acara ini !

.

.

.

The End

.

.

Gimana Minna ? XD Cerita ini nanti akan ada sambungannya ! XD sabar menunggu ya ! XD


End file.
